Jano
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: "Jano es el dios romano de las puertas, de los principios y de los finales"; algo que hasta ahora a Jun le costaba entender. JunXYamato one-sided, con mezclas de JunXShuu.


Tiempo libre y ganas de retomar la escritura fue lo que me llevó a esto. He leído un par de fics donde hacen un bashing un tanto injusto a Jun, sé que es fastidiosa pero creo que simplemente le gustaba demasiado Yamato aunque sabía que jamás estaría con él...

Así que decidí hacer este y mostrar otra parte (no tanto) de ella. Ah, no especifiqué la pareja de Yamato así que pueden darle el rostro que gusten (aunque encaja en el canon también, prefiero el Taito).

Disclaimer: como saben, nada de Digimon me pertenece; así como tampoco cualquier información relacionada con Jano, Dios romano que representa el mes de enero.

Dicho esto, espero que les guste el fic.

**Jano.**

"Jano es el Dios romano de las puertas, los comienzos y los finales..."

Leyó una vez más el párrafo anterior, sin encontrarle un sentido correcto realmente, perdiéndose entre líneas y letras, sintiendo como el sueño amenazaba con impedirle terminar la tarea. Eran las once apenas, pero no había podido dormir en toda la semana; no bien, al menos.

Eran principios de enero, la primer semana de clases regresando de vacaciones, y el montón de tarea se empezaba a acumular en su escritorio. También había bajado un par de kilos, que todavía no se notaban tanto debajo de la chamarra. Pero aún dolía.

- Sí, están juntos.- Le habían dicho unas compañeras cuando por fin había decidido preguntar. Ella sólo había asentido, con una sonrisa falsa y un "lo sabía" casi inaudible.- Al menos eso parece... no creo que Yamato sea de los que...

Pero Jun no se enteró de que sería o no sería Yamato; le bastaba confirmar la información que Daisuke le había soltado aquél día durante la cena. Así que tomó fuertemente su bolso y despidiéndose fue a cambiarse al vestidor.

Luego soportó la clase de deportes con Momoe y aún se permitió anotar un par de puntos para su equipo. Al terminar, se fue a lavar, mezclando un par de lágrimas con el agua que escurría por su cara; pero sin dejar evidencias de lo sucedido. Hasta que llegó a su casa, se excusó de la cena y se tiró en la cama para dormir toda la noche. Cosa que obviamente no hizo.

No fue como si le sorprendiera, de hecho ya estaba segura que él, Yamato Ishida, jamás sentiría nada por ella. También sabía que tarde o temprano, él terminaría envuelto en alguna relación y que debía afrontarlo con seriedad. Pero no podía.

Esa misma noche se decidió a quitar afiches y tirar discos, borrar canciones y fotografías. Cosa que no hizo, claro. Era el primer hombre que le gustaba, que realmente le gustaba, y sentía que lo había hecho todo mal; ¿tan difícil era haber llegado con un "hola, soy Jun"? Siendo Jun Motomiya, imposible.

Y ahora, perdía el día entre afiches y miradas azuladas que sentía clavarse en sí misma. Se sentía desnuda, traslúcida, insípida: rota. Se permitió llorar algunos momentos más, más que nada para sacar parte de su orgullo maltratado, prometiendo no volver a hacerlo; al menos no por él. Tampoco había sido muy atento, vamos, ni siquiera cordial realmente; y eso que ella jamás había intentado hacerle daño, simplemente conocerlo. No era para tanto.

Se limpió las lágrimas y continuo con su lectura "Jano es el Dios romano...", hasta que se quedó dormida sobre el escritorio, con la luz de la lamparita encendida.

Un par de días después los vio juntos por primera vez, afuera del salón de clase, seguramente esperando al profesor. Era un paso obligado para ella en el camino hacía su propio salón; pero aún así no supo qué hacer más que quedarse de pie, ahí.

- Vamos, Jun. Se hará tarde.- Momoe, a su lado, la empujaba suavemente, intentando darle ánimos al comprender el motivo de su comportamiento.

Lo hizo, intentó caminar altiva, digna, al menos feliz... pero un par de metros antes, no puedo evitar bajar la cabeza, sintiendo el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas de manera incontrolable. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se sentó en el lugar de costumbre.

"...Un Dios que tenía dos caras, mirando hacia ambos lados de su perfil..."

Una vez que pensaba en eso, en retrospectiva, empezaba a sentirse aliviada: al menos le había hecho saber cuánto le gustaba, no como a aquél chico varios años atrás. Esa vez se había marchado sin decir ni una sola palabra, preguntándose durante cierto tiempo que hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho algo.

Pero Yamato era diferente, no le gustaba por ser famoso, ni por ser cantante o popular con las chicas, no. A pesar de lo que los demás creyeran, sus sentimientos eran mucho más profundos que eso; casi (casi) podía leer la mirada azulada, el profundo dolor que existía todavía en ella y la barrera que solía poner cuando sus sentimientos se veían amenazados. Podía también entender la sonrisa nerviosa y la mirada al piso cuando empezaba a sentirse incómodo por el contacto social.

Jun había incluso fantaseado con ser ella la que lo protegiera en situaciones así, la que le tendiera la mano cuando lo necesitara o lo acompañara en sus silencios. Sólo, había sido una tonta al presentarse de esa manera, pero el asunto se le había escapado de las manos. Hormonas, feromonas, adolescencia, estupidez, como gusten llamarle.

Guardo su libreta y salió a caminar un rato, el aire frío golpeándole la cara y las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Apenas fue consciente de que terminó en el parque, sentada en una de las bancas del centro, rodeada de frío y niños jugando. Sola, hasta que él se sentó justo a su lado, la piel más pálida que de costumbre y la bufanda negra a juego con el suéter de cuello de tortuga.

- Yamato.- Dijo, después de salir de su asombro. Mirándolo con los labios entreabiertos y el vapor escapando de su boca ligeramente.

- Hola, Jun.- Yamato giró la cabeza y la vio por primera vez. Realmente la vio: a ella, no a su pantalla. En cierto modo eran parecidos, él con una máscara de frialdad y soledad, y ella con una de felicidad que no terminaba por encajar del todo.

- Hace mucho frío, no deberías estar aquí ahora, te puedes enfermar.- Comentó en voz baja el rubio. Demasiado baja, pero audible.

- Necesitaba pensar, aclarar mis ideas.- Se escuchó a si misma decir, sin sonar vibrante, sino simplemente ella.

- Ven, te acompaño a casa.

Y se pusieron en marcha, callados y pensativos, hasta que él decidió que era tiempo de hacer lo que tenía pensado desde antes.

- Lo lamento mucho.- Recibió a cambio una mirada interrogativa, "¿de qué hablas?" parecía decirle.- Ya sabes, no te he tratado muy bien. Perdóname.

Jun lo miró, sin su séquito de fans encabezadas por ella misma, sin pizca de su altanería y con los pómulos rojos, de frío o de vergüenza, no importaba. Los dedos de su mano derecha se movían constantemente, esperando escuchar una respuesta. Entonces, sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó. Sintió el calor del cuerpo en contacto y la respiración en la nuca, apretó más los ojos y, justo cuando pensaba soltarlo, sintió también sus manos rodeándola, correspondiéndole, confortándola.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- Fue lo que contestó, sin siquiera pensar. Soltó un respiro contenido y sintió cómo un peso se le quitaba de encima: libertad, así se sentía.

- Daisuke me dijo que seguramente estaría aquí.- Comentó el joven, un par de minutos y varias cuadras después.- Dijo que solías venir aquí desde pequeña. Está preocupado por ti.- Ella asintió, tomando nota mental de hablar con su molesto y enfadoso hermano.

Parecía que una barrera se caía, quizás, después de todo podrían ser amigos. Algo tibio en su interior le decía que eso era la mejor opción.

- Gracias por todo, Yamato.- Le extendió la mano al llegar a su puerta, sonriendo sinceramente en lo que parecían años. Él se despidió y se aseguro que entrara antes de partir, dejando su rastro en la nieve, también con un dejo de sonrisa en los labios.

"Jano es el Dios romano de las puertas..."

Estudiar para un examen final no era muy divertido en una noche de sábado, y menos si su hermano se encontraba en una fiesta. Y menos aún si su mejor amiga había sido exentada de dicho examen, mientras ella se encontraba en la biblioteca, con la mesa llena de libros y la prisa guardada en la mochila.

Pero ahora todo parecía tan bien, tan sencillo, lógico; mucho mejor que varios meses atrás. Estaba pensando como habían cambiado las cosas cuando lo vio, buscando algo entre las mesas del fondo y sonrió. Quizás no era el hombre perfecto, pero era atento y considerado; gracioso, a su modo. Él pareció sentir su mirada cuando volteó y, al reconocerla, se dirigió a su sitio.

- Te estaba buscando.- Le dijo, antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.- Ten, te ayudará a entrar un poco en calor.- Y ella miró el café que le estaba entregando, aún humeante y caliente.

- Gracias, Shuu.- El muchacho se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió, antes de sentarse en la silla que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Mitología romana?- Preguntó, mirando las notas.- Te ayudaré a estudiar, me gustaba mucho cuando la cursé.- Aseguró, con una mezcla de orgullo y deseos de ayudar.

"Terriblemente encantador" debía añadir a la lista. Regresó a su asiento y, con esa nueva emoción palpitando en su garganta, empezó a enseñarle los libros que había seleccionado. Esta vez sería diferente, sería simple y llanamente ella.

"Los comienzos... y los finales".

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Espero les haya gustado, y como saben, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Saludos! =)


End file.
